Truth Or Dare?
by Flittery H
Summary: Original I know... it's a Marauders fic! yay! L/J, R/S plus an OC who Peter has a crush on ^_^ it's cute and fun and short so far, but R&R please!!!!


Truth or Dare

By Flittery H.

Lilly giggled. "You've never played truth or dare?" she asked her friends incredulously. They all shook their heads. "We all grew up with wizarding families," explained James simply. She nodded. "Well, perhaps I should teach you…" she gave her best friend Blithe a mischievous glance and the other girl shook her head, sending blonde curls bouncing around her neck.

"Well. The idea is that one person asks someone else truth or dare. And the other person picks. Then the person who asked has to come up with a truth for them to tell or a dare for them to do, whichever one they picked. Get it?"

Blithe nodded slowly, but James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus all shook their heads. Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes. "Here, me and Blithe will go first. Truth or dare Blithe?"

Blithe took a deep breath, thinking. "mmm… Truth," she said finally. It seemed harmless enough. Lilly grinned. "Let's see… if you had to be stuck on a dessert island with one of the boys in our school, who would it be?"

Blithe giggled. Peter shifted uncomfortably and tried not to look too hopeful. "Mmm…I think I'd have to say Professor Bently!" she said finally. Peter went bright red and Sirius slapped him on the back consolingly as the girls laughed over Blithe's confession, not noticing Peter.

"Now do you understand?" Lilly said when she had stopped laughing. The boys nodded, James, Remus and Sirius still sniggering over Peter's red face. "Ok, Blithe, it's your turn to choose someone now." Blithe nodded. She looked around the circle of her friends. Finally her eyes stopped on Sirius. She grinned. "Sirius," she said, "Truth or dare?"

He rolled his eyes. "Dare, I guess." She giggled evilly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She laughed a bit again. Then leaned over and whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide and he sputtered at her. "Are you crazy?? I can't do that here! In front of everyone!"

"C'mon Sirius…. You'll feel better, I promise." She looked up at him seriously. And he had to admit, she was right. He probably would feel better… He turned to Remus.

"Lupin," he said, hoarsely, not looking at him. "C'mere."

Remus looked a bit puzzled, but crawled across the circle to his friend anyway. "Yeah…?" he said, glancing uncertainly at Blithe. Suddenly, Sirius leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to Lupin's. Lupin kissed back easily, to the shocked eyes of Peter, the soft smile of Blithe, and the grins of James and Lilly.

"You were right," said Sirius to Blithe when the kiss had ended. "I do feel better," he grinned a bit. Lupin blushed and went back to his seat sheepishly. Peter's eyes buldged. 

"Your turn Sirius," said Lilly, holding in a giggle. He scanned the faces around him until he landed on Peter's widened eyes. He smirked. "Peter. Truth or dare?"

Peter squirmed in his seat. "Truth?" he squeaked. James rolled his eyes.

Sirius laughed a little, in a way that assured Peter he had made the wrong decision (though choosing dare would probably have been just as wrong for poor Peter. HA poor. Anyway…). "Tell us, oh thou of the worm-like tail. Which girl at Hoggwarts would you most want to bed if you had the chance (getting the chance being completely unlikely, but that's besides the point)?"

Peter swallowed hard and glared at Sirius. "You have to tell the truth Wormy," he said, "we'll know if you're lying." He looked pleadingly towards James, who shrugged and looked away. Then, defeated, he looked towards the floor and muttered something unintelligible to all present. "What was that?" said Lupin, a grin spreading over his face. "I said Blithe Harold," he answered grudgingly, his eyes still on the ground.

Blithe looked up, surprised. "What?" she said. He glanced up at her, then away again. She looked towards Lilly, a bit horrified. _"Did you know?"_ she mouthed at her friend. Lilly shook her head frantically, giving her an apologetic look. Blithe sighed. "Peter, it's your turn," she said hastily, trying to change the subject. He looked away dejectedly. 

"Potter," he said, "truth or dare?"

James shrugged. "Dare."

Peter nodded, looking around. Blithe looked at Lilly, then grinned. She squealed a little and leaned over to whisper in Peter's ear. Peter leaned toward her hungrily and listened intently. Then he too grinned. "Kiss Lilly," he said triumphantly. Lilly went red. James looked a bit puzzled, but not at all displeased. He turned to Lilly and shrugged. She smiled up at him sheepishly. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Blithe giggled. Peter turned to her. "Well that worked well." He leaned towards her, but she backed away. "Yeah, it did," she said grinning. He glared at her a bit.

Review!!!!! Please??? Anyway, I probably wont write anymore of this unless I get some reviews, so tell me what you think!


End file.
